


it's called being bisexual

by slytherfuck



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 02:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17910668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherfuck/pseuds/slytherfuck
Summary: One time, Oliver was talkative and insecure.





	it's called being bisexual

Their love was half tragic, half wonder, mindless kisses, heated skin, lust and some confusing feelings. But Percy couldn't bear not being with him, and he knew neither could Oliver. His easily flushed cheeks were Wood's kryptonite and that perfect smile made him melt and maybe they were not boyfriends or lovers or sweethearts but it felt a lot like soulmates.

After a particularly good round, Percy would lay his head on Oliver's chest, fingers stroking his stomach while nails are deliciously scraping his scalp. Oliver would hum whatever tune is stuck in his mind at the time and the world would still, allowing them to just exist, bask in each other and not worry about a goddamn thing.

One time, Oliver was talkative and insecure.

"Did you love Penelope?"

Percy smiled and remembered her blonde hair, almost white and always reflecting the light. He remembered her slight lisp and how excitedly she talked, how excited she was for life and how that excitement would rub off on him, just a little. He remembered criticizing the fiction books she read and her poking fun at all the scientific research and theories he occupied his time with. She smelled like jasmine and, funnily enough, a sunny day near clear water. She still giggled minutes after the joke had passed. Despite her fair skin, she never blushed, not even when he had his head buried between her legs.

"Yes. I loved her." How could he not have?

He felt Oliver inhale sharply and tense. After a long, unnatural silence, he spoke again.

"Am I just a phase to you?"

Percy propped his chin on his sternum and stared at him.

"Are you fucking kidding me? I just swallowed your - two times! And you're sitting here questioning my attraction to you? You idiot."

While saying that, he had somehow straddled Oliver's hips and was looking deep in his eyes. Cupping his face, he pressed a gentle kiss on his forehead, watching him blush and smile underneath.

"It's called being bisexual, love."


End file.
